Handheld computing devices such as the mobile telephone have proliferated in recent years. These devices can be equipped with processors, memory, and the capability to communicate through local and wide area networks, including the Internet. These devices can be equipped with operating systems which permit the devices to execute a wide range of computer programs, typically called “apps.” The user of a handheld device can download computer programs and other content by direct communication with a server through a mobile telephone network or wireless local area network. Alternatively, a user can attempt to download content to a personal computer such as a desktop or a laptop computer. Often, it is more convenient for a user to browse, select and purchase an application through a system such as the personal computer. Once the application is downloaded to the personal computer, it may be further transmitted to the handheld device through a process such as synchronization, which can involve tethering the device to the personal computer.